Typically, a pumping unit for an oil well includes a compressor mounted between the walking beam and the Samson post or other stationary part of the pumping unit. A chronic problem associated with walking beam compressors is that rod side loading often occurs which results in excessive wear of the rod seals in the rod seal assembly of the compressor which engage the piston rod as it moves up and down. Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with side loading. For example, Mayland U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,156 discloses the use of spherical bearings at each of the connecting ends of the compressor to allow universal movement in response to any lateral displacement or side loading. Studinger U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,744 uses spherical bearings at each of the connecting ends of the compressor to allow non-restricted, omni-directional movement at both connecting ends. McCoy U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,646 has a swivel connector at opposite ends for connecting the compressor to the walking beam and the Samson post to accommodate side loading. McClung U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,301 has knuckle joints and a buckle adjuster to minimize side loading. While these devices are satisfactory for their intended purpose, no attempt has been made to modify the compressor structure to minimize side loads thereon.